The Football Player and the Cheerleader
by your royal highness
Summary: AU Leia is the head cheerleader, and Han is the quarterback of the football team. Seems like a perfect match, right? Think again. Full Summary inside. Not exactly Teen, but not exactly Mature
1. Do I Love Him?

**Okay, I decided that I'd try this out…(set in modern day)**

**Leia is the head cheerleader and Han is the quarterback of the football team. A cheerleader and a quarterback…sounds like love, right? Wrong. Han is madly in love with Leia, but Leia doesn't return his feelings so they fight with each other about everything. Their friends on their teams all know that they both love each other, so set them up to go together for the sports banquet. But when Han invites another girl to the banquet instead of Leia, the football team, the cheerleaders, and Leia get mad and the two teams (excluding Leia) plot to split them up. But when at the banquet and the cheerleaders announce to the whole school that Leia is in love with Han, what's a girl supposed to do? I don't own Star Wars and the first chapter starts off in Leia's POV.**

5…4….3…2…1!

The Referee blew his whistle, signaling the end of the game.

"WOOO! YEAH TUSKCATS!!!!" We jumped up and down, pushing our pom-poms together as the football team ran off of the field, their helmets in their hands. "Good game!" We said to every player as they came off of the field and into the locker room. Then I saw him.

I silently growled as he made his way towards the locker room door where I was standing.

Han Solo.

I hate that name.

He was the most annoying scoundrel that I've ever laid eyes on. Of course, he's also the CUTEST scoundrel I've ever laid eyes on. Sweaty and dirty, he jogged down to where I was and playfully punched me in the shoulder before winking. "Couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He gave me his famous smile and then jogged into the locker room.

"UGH!" I screamed, whipping the dirt off of my uniform.

"Oooohhh." My best friend Winter came up to me. "Han Solo likey likey you."

"Shut up." I said, turning and walking back to the field to get my bag. "He's so annoying!"

"But he's a hottie!"

"I KNOW he's a hottie, but that doesn't mean that he's not annoying."

"True, but you HAVE to give him a chance."

"And WHY do I HAVE to??"

"'Cause he loves you that's why!" She said, and then turned around when I stopped and reached my bag. "Look, there he is right now. Oooh he's coming this way. Go on…make a move."

"I'm not going to 'make a move'…I don't like him like that!"

"Do it."

"No." I growled.

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"Shut up he's almost here."

"Hey Leia." Han said to me and then he stopped and looked at me. "Ooh, you look hott." He said, eyeing my uniform.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said, and then pushed passed him, banging my shoulder against his. I rolled my eyes and then started towards my car.

"LEIA! LEIA WAIT!" He yelled, jogging towards me. I glanced back but then wish that I didn't. He looked SO hot jogging towards me with his hair lightly bouncing on his forehead. I just had to stop.

"What?"

"Can't you just be nice to me for once?"

"Can't you just stop saying perverted comments to me for once?"

"Well how am I supposed to stop saying those things if I'm looking at a body like yours?"

"See, this is EXACTLY why I've never given you a chance!"

"So if I didn't say those things to you you'd actually like me?"

"Shut up flyboy."

"So is that a yes?"

"I never SAID yes! I just said SHUT UP!" I was pissed at him, I really was.

"You never answered my question!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"SHUT UP!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed and then turned around, facing Winter. "Come on Winter, let's go." I shot daggers over my shoulder at Han as Winter and I got into my car.

After I dropped Winter off at her house I told her to call me later and she nodded her head.

When I pulled into my driveway, I slammed and locked the door to my car, walking up the steps to my front door. I put the key into the door and flung it open, slamming it closed and then stomping up the stairs to my room. I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and then flopped down onto my bed, turning on my stereo and cranking it up really loud.

Stupid Han.

He's so…UGH!

I pounded my fists on my bed and then the phone rang. I turned off my stereo and grabbed the phone off of my dresser.

"Winter?" I asked nervously, picking it up.

"Hey Leia!"

"Hey." I said, rolling over onto my back.

"Sorry about what happened with Han."

"Ugh, don't even MENTION his name!!!" I screamed into the phone.

"Um…sorry…so…how's...science??"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT SCIENCE IN A TIME LIKE THIS??? HAN IS SO ANNOYING!!! But so cute…BUT SO ANNOYING!"

"Aww Leia…this may be hard to hear, but I think that you have your first crush."

"WHAT??" I yelled. What is she TALKING about???

"Leia…think about it! You think he's cute, but just can't STAND him! You constantly fight with him…to cover up your feelings for him… and when he says something about you that's nice…you can't help but smile at him. AND you can't say that you don't love him! You just CAN'T! You've tried to say that you don't love him, but you always can't say it! Face it Leia, you love him!"

"I do NOT like Han Solo!!" I screamed. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school Winter."

"K. Get a good night sleep…and try not to think about Han!" She laughed and then hung up.

I got up off of my bed and then walked towards my mirror. I looked in it and saw my reflection back at me. "I don't l-lo-lo-_like_ Han Solo." I said to my reflection. I just have to say love. "Love." I said to myself. _For Han Solo._ A voice in the back of my head said. NO! "I don't lo…" The word doesn't come out of my mouth! "Lov…Lo…UGH!" I screamed and then fell onto my bed, banging my fists on the comforter. Then I thought of an idea. I stood up and faced the mirror again. "I love Han Solo." The words came out so easily! "I don't lo-lo-lo-UGH!!" I screamed, landing on my bed again. "WINTER'S RIGHT!!! I _DO_ LOVE HIM!!!" I started to cry and the next thing I knew, I was asleep, a smile plastered on my face.

**So there's the chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Bullies and Love Notes

**Oh, and just to let you know…Luke and Leia aren't brother and sister (in this story). Leia is the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa and Luke is the son of Anakin and Padme Skywalker. So just to let you know…ENJOY!**

I groaned and then lifted my head up off of my pillow. I squinted at the alarm clock as it buzzed at me.

7:45 AM.

"UGH!" I moaned again and then got up off of my bed, walking towards my closet. I changed from my sweats and t-shirt to a short white skirt and a coral v-neck sweater with a peach polo underneath of it. I did my hair and make-up and then grabbed my messenger bag and gym bag before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Darling, did you sleep well?" I nodded my head and looked at my parents, Bail and Breha Organa stood in front of the stove in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and laughing together.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" My mother said, turning around and facing me.

"No thanks. I have to get to school early and catch up on some…_things_." I responded.

"Well have a good day. Your father and I probably aren't going to be here when you come home, so you have the house to yourself for a couple of hours…is that okay?"

"Yes." I said. "Is it okay if Winter comes over after school?"

"Sure. Now hurry off. You don't want to be late!"

"Bye!" I said, running out of the back door and out onto the street.

Once I made it to the school, I walked through the double doors and waved a 'Hi' to some of my fellow cheerleaders.

"LEIA!" I heard a voice scream, and everyone in the hallway got quiet and looked at me.

"Hey Winter." I said meekly, and she ran towards me as everyone in the hallway turned away and started talking. "Do you have to scream my name all the time?" I asked as I made my way towards my locker, opening it up and then reaching for some books in my bag. God these are heavy. I managed to shove my bag into my locker and then was about to push the books in too when the mean bully on the wrestling team approached me.

"Aw struggling with those books are we Organa?"

"No. Now can you please move?"

"All right. I'll move." He said, and then pushed me to the floor, my books falling on the ground with a thump. They scattered everywhere, and I winced in pain as my arm made my way to my shoulder. It was throbbing badly. If he hurt my shoulder I swear that I will kill him! I'll be out for the entire cheerleading season!

"Hey! Buddy! What's your deal, picking on Leia like that?" I looked up and saw Han standing in front of me, staring up at the bully.

He didn't answer and just puffed out his chest. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist, and I looked up to find Han pulling me up. I fell into him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. My ankle hurt too. Goddess, _everything_ hurt.

"Awww why Solo? She your _girlfriend_?" He said, laughing and I just looked up at him.

"No…" Han said.

"Then why you holding her like that? Come on guys, let's go. No sense wasting time on this loser." They started to walk away and I broke away from Han.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, and then reached down and started to pick up my books. He bent down too and picked up half of the books that fell on the floor. We both stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

"Here." He said after a minute or two, giving me the books. He started to walk away.

"HAN!" I yelled after him.

He spun on his heels to face me. "Yeah?"

"Good luck on the field tonight and…."

"Yeah??"

"Thanks. Thanks for helping me out." I smiled at him and he looked stunned.

"Your welcome." He smiled back at me and he walked away before I turned to Winter.

"Oh. My. God." Winter said. "YOU LIKE HAN SOLO!" She screamed, and a couple of people looked at me.

"WINTER!" I growled under my breath. "NO I DON'T!"

"Oh…that was a little loud, wasn't it?"

"You think?"

"Goddess Leia, he's _Han Solo_!"

"Yeah. So what? He's just another guy!"

"Yeah…another guy….uh huh."

"What?"

"He's about the _hottest_ guy in the school and the sweetest and did you _see_ how he protected you against Damon?"

"Yeah, I did, so what?"

"And the BEST part is…HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" She squealed.

"Whatever Winter." I said, rolling my eyes and then walking towards class.

"OMG!"

I turned around. "What???"

"You likey likey Han Solo too!"

"No I don't!"

"Leia Organa Solo…HOW CUTE!" She squealed.

"Yeah, how cute indeed." I heard a voice and I turned around.

"Lando…get lost."

"You like my buddy Han?"

"I never _said_ that Lando. Now get lost."

"You didn't _not_ say it."

"What?"

"Huh?" Winter asked.

"I'll see you ladies on the field later. Come on boys." Lando said, and I watched as Luke and Han walked out from behind the corner and followed Lando into the classroom.

"See you in the locker room Winter. I gotta get to class."

"Bye! Leia and Han sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She chanted as she skipped down the hallway to class.

I moaned and then turned around and walked into the same classroom that Han, Luke, and Lando walked into.

**Han's POV**

I watched Leia walk in and take her seat at the front of the row next to me. Then I turned back to the teacher.

"Okay class, let's begin. You may want to take notes." I scoffed on the inside.

Notes?

Han Solo doesn't take notes.

I took out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note on it.

_Hey, who you taking to the banquet next Friday?_

I reached behind me and passed the note to Lando.

After a while, he passed it back to me and I read his response.

_Probably that girl Winter. I have to ask her though._

Winter? Leia's best friend, Winter?

_That's cool. Do you know who Luke's going to take?_

He almost immediately passed the note back to me.

_I believe that he's taking Mara Jade. He already asked her and she said yes. Who are you taking?_

I sighed and looked down at the note. I started to tap my pencil on the desk. I really didn't know who I was going to take to the banquet. I badly wanted to take Leia, but then there was that really hot blonde girl who was on the gymnastics team, Mariana.

_I dunno yet._

I admitted it.

_Are you sure? I thought that you were thinking about taking Leia!_

Yeah, I guess I was. He was right about that.

_Yeah, I guess but then there's also that hot girl on the gymnastics team, Mariana._

Lando's response:

_Dude, you'd break Leia's heart if you didn't ask her!_

I was just about to respond back when the teacher called on me.

"Han? What about you? What do _you_ think about the issue?"

"Uh…" I started and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. The teacher walked up to me and looked down at my desk, snatching up the note. DAMN IT! She walked up to the front of the classroom and opened up the note.

"I seem to have found a note. And you know the rule if I find a note."

"READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" The entire class chanted except for Me, Lando, and Leia.

"My guess is that this note was passed between Han and Lando." She cleared her throat before starting. "Hey, who are you taking the banquet next Friday? Probably that girl Winter. I have to ask her though. That's cool. Do you know who Luke's going to take? I believe that he's taking Mara Jade." The teacher said, and all of the guys whistled. Luke just buried his head in his hands. "He already asked her and she said yes. Who are you taking? I dunno yet. Are you sure? I thought that you were thinking about taking Leia!" All of the guys whistled again and I stared at Leia. She sat up straight in her chair and glanced back at me and Lando. "Yeah, I guess but then there's that hot girl on the gymnastics team, Mariana." Everyone went OHHHHHH and Mrs. Mothma stopped. "I don't think that I should say this."

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!" The all chanted and she shrugged.

"Dude, you'd break Leia's heart if you didn't ask her!" She said, and then threw the note in the trash can. Leia glanced back at the two of us and I saw tears in her eyes. I've never seen her cry. She started to collect her books and then picked them up and stormed out of the classroom.

Lando tapped me on the back and I turned around. "What?" I asked.

"Go." He motioned me towards the door and I picked up my stuff and left, following Leia down the hallway. I decided not to say anything until I figured out where she was going. She went all the way around the school and then what happened next broke my heart in two. She collapsed in a corner, sobbing her eyes out.

**So there's the chapter. PLEASE review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	3. Detention

I stared at the girl curled up in fetal position on the floor, crying into her knees. Maybe I shouldn't go over to her. That may just make her mad. She cried harder, and I took small steps towards the girl.

I couldn't bear to watch her cry like that. "Leia?" I asked in a small voice.

She looked up at me and then whipped her tears away. "What?" She asked and I sat down next to her on the ground. Oh goddess I wanted to hold her so badly. Her mascara was dripping down her face and I put a finger up to her face and whipped it away.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She meekly said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Leia. I really am." I said and the girl fell into me. I was a little shocked at first, but then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She reached a small hand up to my chest and grabbed my shirt tightly in her clench.

"You should be!" She bawled, turning her head and crying into my shirt.

"Shhh. Leia, it's okay." I said, rubbing her back as she cried. After about five minutes, she let go of my shirt and shifted in my grip, whipping her tears away. She looked down at my shoulder and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, the sound of her laughter bringing joy to my ears.

"Look at your shirt! I got makeup all over it!" She started to cry again. "I'm so sorry!!!"

"No! NO! LEIA!" I said, pushing her tears away. "It's okay! Really, it is. I'll just clean it up."

"I'll come with you." She said, standing up after I stood up. We walked silently towards the bathroom. Suddenly, I felt a small hand touch mine and then grab it, wrapping her fingers tightly around mine. I didn't want to look down, because she'd just take it away, so I wrapped my fingers around hers. We made it to the boys' bathroom and I walked in. To my surprise, Leia followed me in. She took a paper towel and put soap and water on it before turning to my shoulder and whipping it away.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here." Leia and I turned quickly and gasped as we saw Mr. Reikkan was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Uh…" I looked down at Leia and then back at the teacher. "Hello?" Leia looked nervously at me and then scooted closer to me.

"Leia Organa? What are you doing in the boys' bathroom?"

"Um. I was just helping Han get makeup off of his shirt." He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

That was the _wrong_ thing to say…

"Detention. For both of you."

"WHAT?!??!" Leia and I both screamed at the same time.

"But I have football practice!"

"And I have cheerleading practice!"

"I don't care. Detention for both of you. After school. In my room. One whole hour. See you then."

I took Leia's hand and then walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe we got detention!!!!!!" Leia screamed and then the bell rang that signaled us to change classes.

"I'm sorry Leia. I gotta go. See you in _detention_." I rolled my eyes and then turned around, heading in the opposite direction of Leia. I turned back around to catch her staring at me. Her face turned red and she waved goodbye before turning around and walking slowly away.

I turned around and smiled. "She loves me." I grinned a happy grin and then walked to my next class.

_After School…_

Leia walked into detention and sat down next to me. "Hey." I said and she just looked at me.

What's her problem?

"No talking. One hour. Do homework or read or something…just no talking."

I pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note to Leia. You would think that old Han Solo would learn not to pass notes…HAHA.

_We gotta get out of here._

I flicked the paper to Leia and it landed on her desk. She looked at the teacher, who had earphones in and his face stuck in a book. She opened it up.

She wrote something on it and then chucked it back at me.

Written very neatly in cursive was her response:

_I know. I can't let my team down. _

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted some more 'you and me' time.

_Me neither. My coach is gonna freak. Wait! I'll text my coach and make him come and get me for a 'mandatory' practice._

Brilliant idea Solo. I chucked the note at Leia and after she wrote her response, she passed it back to me.

_What about me? You're just going to leave me here in detention?_

I sighed. I couldn't do that to the girl.

_Don't worry about it. I'll think of something. Let me text my coach._

I passed the note to Leia and she stuck it under her very fancy purple and gold book. But it had a lock on it…her diary maybe? But why would she bring it to school? I shrugged and then pulled out my cell phone. I put it on silent and then sent a text message to the coach that sounded something like this:

IN DETENTION BY REIKKAN. HELP ME GET OUT AND COME TO PRACTICE. HAN

I sent it and then looked back at Leia. She was still writing in her diary.

About 10 minutes later, my coach burst through the door, scaring Leia half to death. She looked abruptly up from her math homework and then stared at the coach and then at me.

Mr. Reikkan pulled out his earphones and set the book down before turning to Coach Windu.

"I need Solo for football practice." Windu boomed and Reikkan nodded his head.

"Solo, you're free to go." I looked at Leia and smiled and she sat there with her mouth agape. I picked up my stuff and moved out of the classroom with Windu following me.

"Thanks coach."

"No problem Solo. Now hurry up and get your gear on. We got a hectic practice ahead."

"Yes sir." I said, and then ran towards the locker room.

**Leia's POV**

I can't believe that Han did that!!!

I banged my pencil into the desk and Reikkan looked up at me, putting a finger to his mouth in a 'Shhh' motion.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled.

"What don't you understand about 'no talking'?" He asked me.

"The 'no' part, thank you very much." I stood up. "Han sent a text to the coach to make him come and get him! I have commitments to my team too! I'm not a Han Solo! I follow the rules!"

"Then why were you in the men's restroom?"

"I was just helping Han clean off his shirt! Someone pushed me into him and my face scraped against him, and my makeup came off onto his shirt!"

Reikkan sighed. "I guess you can leave too. Sorry."

"Thank you!" I screamed and then got my stuff and ran out of the door down to my locker. I shoved my extra books in and then grabbed my gym bag full of my cheerleading stuff. I turned around and bumped into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw Damon.

Damn.

"Hey Damon. I gotta go. Maybe next time, K?"

"No, K? It's now."

"Why do you even want to pick on me?"

"You're weak. And an easy target."

"Listen Damon, I can take you on _any_ day."

"Let's see you try."

"Fine." I said, and then turned around and ran towards the door. Then I felt a large hand on my neck and I fell down onto the floor. He was towering over me and I scooted back towards the corner.

He was going to kill me!!

I'd rather be in detention.

Then I heard a clickity-clack and I looked between Damon's legs, but didn't see anything.

"GO!" I heard someone scream and then the ground started to shake as I watched the whole football team ram Damon through the double doors and down the steps.

"You okay?" Lando asked me, grabbing my hand and helping me up off of the ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But how did you know I was in trouble?"

"Well…Han…he told us that he wanted to break you out of detention, but we saw Damon and figured you were being bullied by him and then attacked him." Lando responded.

"Where _is_ Han?"

"Right here." Luke said, as the football team moved apart to reveal Han in his football gear.

"Thanks. Thank you so much." I said, and then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to my body.

The whole football team went 'AWWWWW' and I pulled away from him.

I can't believe I hugged him.

In front of the _whole_ football team.

I smiled at him as I felt my face turn red.

God I love him.


	4. Jealousy Takes a Ride on Leia's Back

"So this cute guy was checking me out today as I made my way from last period to the locker room and…" Winter kept rambling on about whoever he was.

My mind was wandering…again.

Ugh….detention. This was about the only detention I've ever gotten.

I have to finish those math problems tonight and write a poem for English about the world around us.

And…

"So you know that super cute guy on the football team, Han Solo?" I heard the meanest girl in school, Latrina ask to her best friend Kritso.

"Yeah! He's super cute!" My ears became on red alert when I heard his name and the words 'super cute'.

"Well I'm thinking about asking him out!"

NO!

"NO!" Kristo asked in disbelief. "You know, he really doesn't like you that much."

"How do you know? Everyone likes ME!" She said, shoving her arms out in a 'tada' fashion.

"Everyone except me." I muttered.

"Leia?" Winter asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"So what do you think?"

"Yeah." I said, and then walked towards the football field.

"Oh. My. God." Winter said, running up to me. "You're going to ask Han Solo to the banquet??"

"What?"

"I asked you if you were going to ask him to the banquet and you said YEAH!!" She jumped happily up at down and then stopped, grabbing my arm. "Wait, do you like him??"

"I never said that…." I said.

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HAN SOLO!!!!!!" Winter screamed and unfortunately Latrina and Kristo heard it.

"Did I just hear that this loser of a head cheerleader likes _my_ future boyfriend?" I turned around and faced the two.

"Excuse me?" Winter asked.

"I'm going to ask him out." She said, glancing over to the football team. They were coming out of their locker room and Lando, Luke, and Han were walking together, their helmets in their hand, obviously laughing about something.

"Come on Kristo, let's move." She said, and then they skipped down towards Han.

No.

I'm not going to let this happen.

"Hey Han!" I heard her squeal.

"Uh…Hi?"

"Hey, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

NO!

I ran towards the group and stopped when I got to Han, who smiled at me. "Hey Leia!"

Latrina rolled her eyes at me but still continued. "So, you wanna go out?" She asked again. He looked at me and then back at Latrina. "We can go to the banquet together!!" She insisted.

"Sure." Han said, and I stared at him, mouth agape.

"What?!" I asked. What about that note!?

"Excuse me?" Luke and Lando asked at the same time and Latrina squealed, kissing Han on the cheek.

"One moment please." I said to Latrina and then grabbed Han's hand and dragged him away from the four others.

"What was that about?!" I screamed.

"What do you mean? And why do you care?"

"Ah-" I started. I can't tell him I have a crush on him!!! Why does this man poke all the right buttons? Why does he make me feel this way? 'Cause you're in love with him, Organa. Just face it. I sighed and shook my head. "Just forget it."

"Okay then. Goodbye, Leia." He said, and then looked at me one last time before walking away.

Goodbye.

That word stabbed my right through the heart.

Suddenly, as if it was magic, the sad face disappeared and it became an angry face.

I was pissed off.

"What happened?"

"They're going out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Fine. It's just peachy." I spat.

"Peachy?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!!!" I screamed.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Who cares? Let's go." I said, and then I felt a punch on my back. I fell down onto the ground and gripped my back in pain. I looked up and saw Latrina and Kristo standing there, laughing at me.

"Aw, look at the poor head cheerleader. She's hurt because I took her boyfriend."

I HATE THAT GIRL!

Okay, this is the absolute _last_ straw. "Okay, that's IT Latrina! You'll learn better then to mess with me."

"OOOO I'M SO SCARED!!!" They said in mock anger.

"Whatcha gonna do? Drown us in your tears?" Kristo asked.

"What!??!" I screamed, and then was just about to deliver my punch right into her eye when I felt two hands around my arms. "LET GO!" I screamed and looked to see Han standing in back of me. "Since its Han Solo, you _should_ let go. Go defend your stupid girlfriend." I said, and then broke away from his grip and stormed towards the coach.

"Come on ladies! Let's get ready for the start of the football game."

"Bye sweetie!" Latrina said, kissing Han again. It made me wanna puke.

Winter saw my look and then leaned over. "You jealous?"

"No." I spat.

Yes.

The music started playing and the football team started to run out onto the field. We jumped up and cheered with fake smiles on our faces, pushing our pom-poms together.

"Tuskcats in the front, let me hear you grunt!" We cheered.

"Tuskcats in the middle, let me hear you sizzle."

"Tuskcats in the back, let me hear you CLAP!!" We did some more complicated cheers (not that the first one was complicated) and then it was halftime.

I got some water to drink and then whipped some sweat off of my forehead.

"You sure you're not jealous?" She asked as Han approached us.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, he's just another guy-"

"Leia."

"I mean, he really doesn't mean much of anything anymore, even though I really really liked him-"

"Leia."

"I thought that he actually liked me! I mean, he protected me from Damon and everything and-"

"Leia."

"He's just really handsome and when he ruffles that oh so cute brown hair of his makes my heart flip, and he's especially cute when he sweats. And then-"

"LEIA!!!" Winter screamed, and I stared at her strangely.

"What?" She just pointed over my shoulder and I turned around only to find Han standing there.

"Oh…uh…." I started, but the thankfully, the referee blew the whistle and I thanked him on the inside.

Finally, the game ended, and the Tuskcats won: 45-7.

"I have to get some gas for my car, I'll meet you back at your house." Winter said, and I nodded my head as I made my way to my own car. I crossed the parking lot and was almost at my car when all of a sudden, I felt two large hands attach to my back and the ground disappeared from under my feet.

"No more funny stuff." I heard a familiar voice say, and I turned my head to see the chubby face of the person I really didn't need to see.

"Hey Damon…." I nervously said, and then the next thing I knew, I saw Damon's fist and my left eye hurt as the world turned black.

**So there's the chapter. Please review. (oh, and no flaming.)**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	5. Latrina I'm a Meana

I blinked a few times and then my vision adjusted, showing the empty parking lot that was before me. I quickly sat up, but then regretted it as I moaned and put a hand up to my head. My forehead was bleeding and my eye hurt really badly. I got up and then fell back down. My leg hurt too. Actually, my foot hurt. I got up again and then limped towards my car, opening the door and falling into the driver's seat.

Then, I heard a ring and I grabbed my cell phone. 10 missed calls. Probably all from Winter. Wait, she's calling me now. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"LEIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I'VE BEEN SITTING ON YOUR PORCH FOR 3 HOURS!!! AND NO ONE IS HOME!!"

"Yeah, my parents are gone."

"But where are YOU??"

"Well, I was heading towards my car and then Damon came and started to attack me, and I passed out. I just woke up, I'll be at my house in a little bit, I'm so sorry Winter!!" I cried.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT??"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Nothing to worry about. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye." Winter said and then hung up as I ignited the engine of my car and then sped out of the school parking lot.

"Damn it Han, where are you when I need you the most?" I asked myself. "Oh, yeah, I'm too busy sucking the teeth out of Latrina-I'm-a-Meana's mouth." I spat as I pulled into my driveway.

"LEIA!!!" Winter screamed and then helped me out of my car. "You look HORRIBLE!!!"

"I know." I sighed, leaning up against my car.

"Wait." She said, stepping back. "Why didn't Han help you?"

I sighed. It's going to be a long night.

_The next morning…_

I had a fractured ankle.

That means that I have to have it wrapped up and I HAVE TO HAVE CRUTCHES. Yeah, that's right…CRUTCHES.

I'll be out for a LOT of football games. Latrina's going to be the temporary head cheerleader. The only game that I'll be able to cheer at is the last (and most important) football game, right after the banquet.

I sighed as I approached the school building. Winter was out sick today (for staying up late helping me out) so I was at school all by myself. I crutched up to ramp and into the building as I made my way to my locker. Everyone was looking at me…._everyone_ was. It was actually rather uncomfortable.

At least I don't see that oh so cute quarterback anywhere. But what I did see made me want to cry.

Damon.

Coming towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh great." I moaned. "Just what I need." I shoved my books into my bag and then turned to face Damon. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me??"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Wait a second…hold on. You beat me up yesterday and now you want _me_ to be your _girlfriend_?!?!" I screamed.

"Leia?" I heard someone ask and I turned.

"Hey, Luke." I said, relieved.

"Damon. BEAT IT." He said, and Damon turned around and sulked away.

"Okay, two questions. One, what did he want? And two, what happened to you? And three….are you jealous that Latrina is Han's girlfriend?"

"Listen Luke, this may be hard to believe, but Damon came over here to ask me if I wanted to be his _girlfriend_. Yeah, that's right, _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend? But he keeps beating you up….oh no, don't tell me that Damon did this to you." I nodded. "Aw man, Han's gonna FREAK."

"Why? He doesn't care about me!"

"Yes he does!"

"If he cared about me so much, why did he ask Latrina to be his girlfriend _right in front of me_??"

"Okay, Latrina asked him!"

"Not like it matters!" I scoffed.

"Ah, so you _are_ jealous!" Luke gave a playful smile.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Okay, so I am." I admitted. "I mean, I liked him _so _much. The man did everything for me! He protected me and got me out of detention and gave me a shoulder to cry on! I thought that he loved me!"

"He _does_ love you!"

"Then he wouldn't have agreed to go out with that girl!!!"

"Maybe he just wanted to make you jealous!"

"I don't think so." I said. "I gotta go Luke, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye. Oh, and Leia?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Take good care of yourself."

I smiled. "You too."

**Luke's POV**

I ran away from Leia and up to Lando.

"Leia likes Han!"

Lando looked at me with wide eyes and then his water spewed out of his mouth and all over the floor.

"But she's mad because he agreed to go out with Latrina right in front of her eyes."

"Damn, that's harsh. So she said that-" Lando started, but then stopped when Han appeared in front of us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothin'" I said, eyeing what Han choose to wear today. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt that said 'PROPERTY OF TATOOINE HIGH TUSKCATS' and his football jacket. His football was propped on his hip.

"Hey, what's up with that girl with the crutches?" Han started to laugh. "Is that that geeky girl who cries when she gets lower then a 98, Jerta?" He asked, still laughing.

Lando and I looked at each other and I turned back to Han. I sighed before answering. "That's that hot girl whose heart you broke yesterday, Leia." I said.

"What?" Han asked, gasping.

"Hey sweetie." Latrina said, walking over and hanging on Han's arm.

"Hold on a minute." He said, and then pushed her away, his eyes fixed on the Leia. He jogged down the hallway and slowed when he got closer.

**Leia's POV**

"Leia!" I heard someone say, and I slowly turned around as I came face to face with no other then Han Solo.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"What happened to you?" He asked, scanning my body up and down.

"Damon. That's what happened to me. After the football game last night, I was walking to my car when I felt two hands on my back and then my eye hurt and my world swirled into darkness. Now I have a fractured foot and a huge black eyes and cuts up and down my legs and arms. But, why am I telling you this? You don't care about me."

He looked taken aback. "Yeah I do!!"

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Then why did you ask out Latrina…IN FRONT OF ME!!"

"She asked me!!! And-" Then a big grin came onto his face. "You love me!"

"What? No I don't! You…You love me!"

"Aw, come on, admit it Leia, you have the _hots_ for Han Solo."

I scoffed and then saw Latrina walking furiously over towards me. I got closer to Han, letting go of my crutches and then falling into him. He smiled and then held me in his body.

"HAN!!!" I heard Latrina call, but we were oblivious to the world around us. I was in his arms, and that's all that mattered to me. Finally, she got closer to us and I looked up at Han's hazel eyes.

"Fine, I surrender. I _do_ have the hots for you." I whispered, and then leaned up and kissed him.

Right in front of Latrina.

And he kissed back.

I smiled through his lips, pushing harder against him.

Life is SWEET!


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

"HAN SOLO!!!!!!" Latrina screamed, and Han pulled out of our embrace. "Han Solo!!!!" She yelled again, stomping up and down and her fists tightly clenched together. "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!?" She screamed.

"Yes….Han Solo, what _are_ you doing with Miss Organa?" Han and I both turned and faced Principal Palpatine.

We both looked up at each other and then gulped. "Hey, Mr. Palpatine, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you 'what's going on'! You and Miss Organa are marching towards my office." He said, and then turned around and walked towards the office. Han picked up my crutches and handed them to me.

"I'll work this out, trust me." Han whispered in my ear before brushing his shoulder against me and walking down the hallway. I followed him.

"Sit." Palpatine said as he motioned towards the two red chairs sitting there in his dark office.

"So, what's up?" Han asked, relaxing and putting his feet up in the chair. How can he be so _rude_??

"You know what I think about PDA." Palpatine said.

"PDA?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Personal Displays of Affection.'" Han said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah." I said. Apparently he's been in here more then once for 'PDA'.

"Yeah Princ, I know what you think about PDA, and I was just trying to do her a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yeah. See, she fell into me and then her lips just hit mine. It was just a minor mistake. Sorry teach."

"Oh. I see…." Palpatine said, raising an eyebrow at the two of us. "Is this true?" He didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes sir." I lied.

"Okay….you're free to go." He said, and Han nodded, thanking him and then walking out of the principal's office. It's gonna be a LONG day.

_After School…_

I still had to go to the football game, but this time I just sat on the bench. For the first time, I watched Han actually play football….well, actually, he was the _only_ person I watched, even if he was just sitting. He's AMAZING! He really is! He can throw the ball a mile, and he is so fast and swift. I met him up after the game. Well, actually, I limp-ran over to him.

"Leia!" He yelled, and then I fell into his arms, laughing. "Where are your crutches?"

"I wanted to catch up with you, so I dropped them."

"But I thought you couldn't walk."

"I can't really, but the doctor only told me _not_ to walk on it!" I said. "You're amazing."

"Really? Amazing at what?"

"At football! I never really paid attention to how great you really are!"

"Funny, I always paid attention to how amazing you were at cheerleading!"

"Thanks, but you're so talented, you should play pro football."

"Ah, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't have pretty and nice girls like you there."

I looked down and then started to blush.

"Come on, let's get your crutches." Han said, and then I felt my feet leave the ground and I screamed, my arms automatically finding his neck. He walked me over towards the bleachers and then set me down. "There you go."

"Thank you, Han." I smiled and to my enjoyment, he smiled back at me.

"OKAY ORGANA, BACK _OFF_ OF MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I heard Latrina scream, and Han and I both turned around to face the blonde haired girl.

"Latrina, I didn't…"

"UGH! I HATE WHEN YOU SAY MY NAME!! IT SOUNDS SO HORRIBLE!!" She screamed and then pulled on Han's arm. "Come on, baby let's go." She whined.

"Why do you even have to yell at me anyways? What have I ever done to you??"

She scoffed. "You kissed my boyfriend, you attacked me on the field…" WHAT?? "AND you make our cute little uniforms look UUUUUGLY!!!"

"Okay Latrina, SHUT UP!" Han said, and Latrina looked at him in a disgusted look.

"**EXCUSE** ME???"

"Stop picking on Leia!"

Score!

"What?? You're defending that ugly blob we call a human?? You're supposed to be defending ME, the beautiful babe of the planet!" She has _such _a high ego, that I'm surprised her head doesn't explode!

"No….I'm defending the beautiful babe of the planet and NOT defending YOU, the ugly blob that we call human." Han said. "Now leave Leia alone. She's right. She's done _nothing_ to you. We're through." He said, and then turned around and headed towards the locker room.

"Hah. Showed you." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Leia!!!" I heard someone scream. I turned to find a very dashing man with blond hair walking towards me.

Oh no.

I groaned.

It can't be.

"I haven't seen you since our breakup! How have you been?" He asked.

"Just fine….Isolder."


	7. Pretend to be Mine

"Look, Isoldor, I know that you are still upset that I broke up with you, but now I've moved on."

"Oh really?" He asked, holding his chin up high while he paced around me in a circle. I nodded my head. "Who?" He asked, stopping.

"Hey! Leia! I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home today. I mean, seeing as though your parents dropped you off and you were car less, I can offer a hand." I turned to see Han standing there.

"Hey….._boyfriend_!" I said, opening my eyes wide at Han as if they said, 'Just pretend.' "I'd love a ride, you're such a sweetie."

"Boyfriend?" Isoldor asked in shock, stepping backwards.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, _buddy_?" Han asked, standing in front of me.

"No….."

"Then get out of my woman's space. Beat it. NOW!" He said, shoving his chest towards the blond headed man as he looked with frightened eyes and backed away.

"We'll talk about _this_…" Isoldor said, pointing at Han. "Later."

"Is that a _threat_??" Han asked, and then Isoldor ran away. Once he was gone. Han turned on me with menacing eyes. "What was _that_ about??"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I backed into the corner. I had no place to go.

"What's going on between you and that blond haired man?" He put his arms onto the fence as sort of a barrier around me. He started to move his face closer to mine.

"Nothing's going on between me and Isoldor, Han." I said, coolly and slowly.

"Isoldor? That's not a nice name…"

"As compared to what?"

He smiled and then moved his hand to the side of my face, running the back of his hand against my cheek. "Han Solo." I smiled back and then placed my hand on his.

"I agree." I whispered. "Han Solo is a nice-" I started, but couldn't finish because he smashed his lips against mine and I moaned in delight as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I felt his hands move around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel my heart beating against his and I smiled through our kiss. Then, all of a sudden, the ground disappeared from under me, and Han started to twirl me around, my skirt joining the embrace as it whipped around my legs. I started to giggle, and I pushed harder on his lips, his head bending backwards.

"Uh….what are you doing?" We heard a man's voice and we both opened our eyes and stared at each other, and then unlocked our lips as we turned to face Wedge and Wes standing there with their gym bags in one hand, and their football helmets in another.

"Um…." Han said, staring at me as he scratched his head. I just looked down at the ground.

"What, you don't know??" I heard someone else say, and I turned to see Isoldor walking swiftly towards us.

Oh no.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Shit.

"Really? Congrats man." They said, and then gave Han 'the knuckle' before walking away. "Later." Wedge said, raising his hand up in the air.

"Well…I guess we should go home now. Bye…Isoldor…" I said, and then walked past him, brushing his shoulder and then walking towards the parking lot.

The whole car ride, we didn't talk to each other. Han drove the car and I stared out the window at the trees going by.

After about 10 minutes, Han finally broke the silence. "So….Leia…."

"Yes?"

"Uh…That was…rather embarassing, right?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"Good." Han smirked under his breath. I turned and looked at him with an expression that said, 'Excuse me?' He turned and he smiled at me. "Sorry about that, Leia." He said, and then turned into the driveway.

"Thanks." I said, and then got out, grabbing my bags and then walking to the front door of my house. I watched Han's car leave and then sighed and opened the door, thrusting it open and then throwing my crutches on the ground. "Damn you, Crutches." I mumbled and then limped my way upstairs to my bedroom where I changed into more comfortable clothes and flopped down on my bed. Laying on my bed, I looked at my huge calendar. November 28th….tomorrow was circled in red sharpie. Oh yes, the banquet. What should I wear? Damn my stupid ankle. Han will never like me in anything with my stupid cast. I decided that I would wear this long red dress that covered my feet, high heels, and this beautiful necklace and earring set. I opened up the box and stared at the earrings. "They're beautiful…just like you Han…just like you…." I set them down and my lips still tingled from our kiss. I sighed and then laid down on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

_The Next Day…_

Banquet Day.

I hurriedly got ready for school and then made my way into my car, driving towards the high school. Swiftly, I got out of the car and slammed the door before power walking into the building, making my way to my locker.

"Hey, Leia! So what happened yesterday?" I turned to see Winter and I hugged her.

"Practically everything!" I screamed, and then told her the whole thing.

"Wait, so you kissed him 2 times?" She gasped.

"Actually, I kissed him once and then made-out with him on the football field."

"AWWWWW…how romantic!!!" She squealed. "But what about Isoldor, what was that guys deal?"

"I don't know, but apparently he goes to this school and he's really…." I started, but stopped when I saw him coming.

"What? He's really what?"

"He's really coming!" I said, and then Isoldor stopped next to me.

"Hello, Leia….Winter? Am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"So Leia, just wanted to tell you….you know, if you didn't know."

"What? Tell me what?"

"Are you fully aware that your boyfriend is cheating on you?"

"What??" I asked, gasping. He turned his body and revealed Han and Mariana from the gymnastics team flirting by Han's locker. "Excuse me." I said to Winter and Isoldor, and strode towards Han and Mariana. "Han Solo, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked, as I stopped when I approached them. I crossed my arms and stared into his brown eyes.

"Well you said no when I asked you if you wanted to go to the banquet, so I asked Mariana, and she said yes." He shrugged. WHAT???

"You never even ASKED me to the banquet!!" He ignored me. "UGH!!!!!" I yelled and then turned around, but then swiftly turned back around and slugged him across the face, hitting him smack in the eye. He hollered out in pain as he hit the ground. I then kicked him in the groin and leaned over to look at his face. "Some football player _you_ are." I spat, and then turned around. Suddenly, my vision got blurry and I ran towards the bathroom.

Crying my eyes out.


	8. Operation: Get Han Back

Why are you crying you stupid girl??? It's just a guy! Get over yourself! But what about that kiss? Didn't it mean anything??? I guess not. I crossed my arms and then whipped my tears away. I was just about to open the door of the bathroom to walk out when I ran smack into Latrina and Kristo.

"What do you want, Loser?" Latrina asked as she pushed me away.

"I was just about to leave." I said quietly.

"Aw…was the poor head cheerleader crying?" Kristo asked and Latrina started to laugh.

"AWWWWW POOR CHEERLEADER!!!!! BOO HOO!" She said, making fake crying sounds.

"Shut up, bitch." I spat.

They immediately closed their mouths and stared at me almost in disbelief. I can't believe that I just said that. But, it _was_ Latrina and Kristo, so I guess that they deserved it. After I noticed that they weren't going tot move, I took the opportunity to push my way out of the bathroom and down the hall into Math class.

_After School…_

"OMG LEIA, GUESS WHAT???" I heard Winter scream as she ran up to my locker.

"What?"

"LANDO ASKED ME TO THE BANQUET!!!!!!" She squealed.

"Congratulations." I said, trying to sound excited.

"I KNOW! So who are you going with?"

"No one." I said, and then started walking towards my car.

Her mouth was agape. "No. One?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going with anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that Han was going to take me."

"Oh yeah….well can't you get him back? I mean, he's probably just asked that other girl to make you jealous."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Wait! I know who you can go with!"

"Who?"

"Isoldor!"

"NO! N.O. NO!" I screamed, throwing my backpack in the trunk of my car.

"But it would make Han extremely jealous….He _hates_ Isoldor." Winter said.

I grinned. "You know what? You're right! Winter you're a _genius_!" I said, and then as if on cue, I noticed a blond haired man walking towards us.

"Here he comes!" Winter squealed.

"Hey Lei-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"You wanna go to the banquet with me?"

"Wow, this is….this is sudden! Sure, I'd love to escort you to the banquet."

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, and then hugged him.

I have one word for you….

AWKWARD.

"See you tonight. I'll pick you up at 7, okay?" He asked, and I nodded my head as I got into the car. Winter joined me in the passenger seat, and we grinned at each other as I started the car.

"Phase 1 of Operation: Get Han Back is now complete." We both smiled and then cranked up the radio, singing along to the songs as we drove back to my house.

_A couple of hours later…_

"Leia, hurry up! Isoldor's here!" I heard Winter shout up to me, and I groaned as I checked my hair one last time and then decided that I should hurry down the steps before Winter gets her pants all bunched up in a knot. I walked down the stairs, and I watched Isoldor's mouth drop open.

Perfect.

I smirked

"Okay, let's go." I said, and Isoldor took my hand as we both walked out of the door and into his red car. It matched my dress.

We didn't talk the whole ride to the banquet.

Once we walked into the gym where the banquet was being held, I noticed Han and Mariana standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's dance." I took Isoldor's hand in mine and dragged him right next to where Han and Mariana were dancing. We were dancing and I was moving my hips when I got an idea. I grinned and then slapped my hip into Mariana's, pushing her away. Han's all mine, now.

"Excuse me??" Mariana asked, her hands on her hips. I wrapped my arm around Han's neck and Han just smiled. Suddenly, I felt my hips being pushed away, and I was back in Isoldor's arms. I pushed against Mariana, and she pushed back against me, so I of course pushed against her. But then, Mariana pushed all of her weight onto me, and I tripped over my heel, and I twisted my ankle some more, falling flat on the floor.


	9. Sweaty Towels and a Fight

Don't tell me that this happened.

Don't tell me that this is real.

Don't tell me that this is not a dream.

Don't tell me that.

But by the darkness of the dirty floor on my face and the only sound was laughing and music, I could tell that it happened.

I fell face down on the floor.

"Leia?" I heard someone ask, and then a wrist wrapping tightly around my arm, pulling me up to face them. "Are you okay?"

It was Luke.

No, I wasn't Han, it wasn't Isoldor…No. It was Luke.

"Thank you, Luke. You know, You really are like a brother to me."

He just smiled and I pushed my hair out of my face and turned around to face the two men.

Except, that the problem was, there was no Isoldor and there was no Han.

"Are you okay, Leia?" I turned and realized that it wasn't Luke who asking me, but it was instead Mara Jade.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you. But where's Han and Isoldor?"

"Oh, I saw Isoldor storm away after you fell on the floor and Han stormed after him. They went that way." She said, pointing to my left.

"Thanks." I said, and then went down the dark hallway where Mara pointed. There's no one here! There's just a stupid dead end! "UGH!!!" I screamed, and then punched the wall, sliding my back down it and then I heard a crash and two angry voices. Scared, I looked frantically around for someplace to hide. Then, I spotted a huge hamper with sweaty towels that the football players used. I held my nose and then dived into the hamper, putting the towels on top of me and then looking through the hole that was in the hamper at the two men that were walking towards me.

I practically gasped.

It was Han and Isoldor.

"Listen you bastard, you should have helped her!" I heard Han's distinct voice shatter my ear drums.

"And what did you do?" Isoldor asked. "You just stood there!"

"Well you walked away!"

"That's because I was embarrassed!"

"EMBARRASSED??? YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT FELL FACE FIRST ON THE GOD DAMN FLOOR!!!"

"She was a horrible date! Who wants to be with someone who falls flat face on the floor?"

Then I saw Han's fist come up and nail him across the face. Isoldor returned his punch by shoving him in the gut, causing Han to fall onto the floor. As Han was down, Isoldor looked around and then spotted….oh no.

Not the hamper.

He walked towards the hamper and then pushed it at Han right when he finally stood up. "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" Isoldor screamed and the hamper fell over, and everything spilled out, including me. I screamed as I landed on Han's body with the towels following me.

"Leia?" Han asked as he took my hands in his and rubbed them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There you guys are!" I heard Han's dates voice and the three of us all turned to look at her.

"The cheerleaders are making an announcement!!!" She screamed, and we all got up and ran towards the dance floor.

"Okay! Okay! Everyone here?" Winter asked, and I smiled as Han, Isoldor and I stood in a line in the middle of the dance floor. "Okay, I'd like to make a _very_ important announcement. Okay…this is going to take a lot of courage to say this, but I'm going to say this anyways, because you all should know this….but….LEIA ORGANA LOVES HAN SOLO!!!!"

**OMG! I'm sorry that this is so short...but it had to be...you understand, right? I promise that the next one will be twice as long, K? But just review!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	10. Sleepy Football Game

**So I didn't like the chapter before….so I'm changing it….the beginning is the same, but the ending is different….so yeah. ENJOY!**

I stood there mouth agape at my 'best friend'. How could she say that? How could she even think about saying something that personal in front of the whole school??? Well most of it anyways! But the biggest question is…WHY?????

I glanced over at Han once the cheerleaders left the stage and he turned his head towards me. Once our eyes met, I turned around and then ran out of the auditorium towards my car.

I needed some time to think.

I really did.

I climbed into my car and drove to the gas station to get some gas and then over to the coffee café. While I was drinking my coffee, my cell phone started to ring. I groaned and then picked it up. "Hey Mom." I said into the phone, taking another sip.

"Hi Leia! I was just at your school helping to clean up from the banquet!"

"Oh yeah. You're on clean-up committee. How fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, there was this sweet little lonely boy here that knows you really well. He just left."

"Oh really?" I asked, my right eyebrow raising up.

"Yes. He said that his parents were leaving for the weekend and didn't trust him at home so that's why he was upset. So I invited him to stay at our house for the weekend."

"Um, Okay! Wait, what's his name?"

"I think he said Han….Hahn? Duet…no Solo! Han Solo! That's his name! So I just wanted to tell you that. You better get home, he's probably waiting at the front door right now."

"Thanks a lot mom." I groaned and rolled my eyes, my short sentence dripping in sarcasm.

"No problem, sweetie." She said, ignoring the sarcasm. "He's a hunk too."

"I know, mom." I said. "I know. Well, I gotta go." I said, and then hung up the phone. Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ weekend.

I climbed into my car and drove towards my house. As I pulled into my driveway, I spotted Han sitting on the front of the steps. He was still dressed in his tux, he had a yellow duffel bag next to him and was twirling a red rose in his hands. I approached him and stopped, smiling down at him. "Hey." I meekly said.

He looked up at me and waved his hand lamely at me. The smile on my face faded and my eyebrows furrowed together. I moved past him and unlocked the front door before turning to get his duffel bag for him.

"No." he swatted my hand away and I shrugged before heading up the stairs.

"Your room is right here." I said as we made it to the guest room. It was right next to my room.

He nodded his head and then walked into his room, closing the door behind him. I shrugged and then headed towards the bathroom, ready to take a long, hot shower. I took off my dress which I hung neatly on a hangar on the back of my door. Then, I removed my jewelry and undid my hair before starting the water and stepping in, the hot water pouring over my body. After washing my hair and cleaning my body, I got out and dried off before I realized that I forgot my clothes in my bedroom. I sighed and wrapped a towel around my body before turning the doorknob and opening the door.

I started towards my room on the other side of the hallway when I saw the guest bedroom door open to reveal a very handsome and muscular Han with no shirt on. Man, he has ABS! He must at least have a 6-pack. I guess that's what football does to you. I could tell from his look that he was checking me out. I was only wearing a towel and I was standing in front of a shirtless Han Solo. I must look like such a slut.

We stood in awkward silence staring at each other before I decided that I should break the silence. I opened my mouth to say something, but Han sighed and scratched his head before pushing past me and heading towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I stared at the closed door for about 30 seconds before I decided to change into my pajamas. I put on a teal colored tank and my blue and green plaid lounge pants before heading downstairs to get something to drink and eat.

Entering the kitchen, I walked towards the fridge and opened it up. Let's see what we have here. Pasta from last night, Chinese food cartons, some fruit, and some cold pizza. Chinese or Pizza? I decided to go towards the fatty foods and grab the pizza, throwing it in the microwave and pouring myself a glass of juice. I took the food out and plopped down on the couch, sitting cross-legged and taking a bite out of the pizza. Reaching for the remote, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Volleyball….Oprah…..News…..Weather……Some sitcom…..commercial….talk News….. was flipping through them, trying to find something good to watch when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned and glanced at Han and then turned back towards the TV.

Wait…

I turned back. He was wearing a plain white undershirt and red boxers. That's all he's wearing??? He approached me and then sat down next to me on the couch, our thighs touching. A nerve in my body shivered up and down my spine. He looked down at the pizza and then grabbed it, taking a huge bite out of it.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Leia! Gentlemen first!"

"It's _ladies_ first you moron." I rolled my eyes at him and then kicked him in the shin. He surrendered the pizza. "Thank you." I smiled and took one of the last bites out of the food.

"Fine. But give me the remote."

"No."

"You're not watching anything good!"

"Yes I am!" I protested and turned to see what was on the TV. "Oh…." I mumbled when I realized I was watching rainbow colored bars. I surrendered the remote to him and he switched it to football. I groaned.

"What, you don't like it, babe?" He asked, and I practically gasped. "I mean, I mean, _Leia_." He stuttered.

Babe?

Why did he call me _babe_???

Did he possible like me??

Oh, stop thinking that Leia, that's not true! I tried to convince myself, but failed badly. I settled on watching the football game, but realized it was super boring, especially since it wasn't live. I felt an arm snake around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest, and I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Leia! LEIA! LEIA NABERRIE ORGANA!!!!" I heard someone scream, and I opened my eyes, groaning and moving my head from side to side.

"Not now Han…." I moaned.

"Leia. This isn't Han. It's your _mother_."

"MOTHER????" I screamed, and then sat up, Han's arm still snaked around me. He was asleep and faintly snoring. He's so lucky he's a heavy sleeper.

"Leia, what were you doing sleeping with this boy?"

"Nothing! I didn't mean to!" I protested.

"Now you deny it, even though I caught you in the act, _and_ you lied to me about 'not meaning too'. I have never been so disappointed with you, young lady." She shook her head and then walked towards the kitchen.

Damn it.

**Dudes, I like this chapter for the first night better. I sort of thought that I rushed their relationship. I think that they admitted that they loved each other too soon. So that's going to happen later...and trust me, I'm still going to do what happened in this chapter before I changed it...so they're still going to have sex. But I'm just like leading up to that. 'Cause it's really a big thing, and I thought I sort of rushed it. So they just slept together right now. Oh, and other things are going to happen so yeah...So review this one please. THANKS!!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra (AV)**


	11. Saturday

**Oh, and I changed the last chapter….so those of you who read it before I changed it, you better read the updated one or you won't understand this chapter at all. So yeah, read that one and then this one and review please!!!!! ENJOY!**

I groaned and got up off of the couch and trudged up the stairs, heading towards my bedroom. Lazily, I crawled under the covers, the sheets cradling my body. Damn, it's hot. I tossed and turned in my bed before I noticed I was sweating through my shirt. I'm not having a nightmare, am I? No, I'm awake. I kicked the blanket off of me, yet I was still cold. Finally, I settled on something I never thought I'd ever do. I sat up in bed and took off my tank top, throwing it on the ground before crawling back under the covers. No one's going to see me without a shirt on anyways….I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

"Leia? Leia….Leia?" I heard someone's gentle voice shake me awake. I turned my head side to side and then flipped over, facing the other way.

"Go 'way!" I mumbled and hit the pillow with my fist. "I'm…tired." I whispered and then buried my face in my pillow.

"Leia? Your mom says that breakfast is ready." I heard a man's voice.

"Dad?" I asked, and then reached one hand up and blindly ran my hand over his face. I squeezed his nose and ran my hand over his chin and his lips before I felt a small kiss on the palm of my hand. I know that kiss…. "Han?"

"Ya got me Lei. Now come downstairs. Your mom is gettin' impatient."

"Fine." I said, and pulled the sheet off of my body. Wait, why is there a huge draft? I looked down and realized that I had no shirt on. I looked up at Han, whose eyes were fixed on my bare 34D breasts, and I felt my face turn really hot. I quickly pulled the covers over my body, hiding my exposed chest, and mumbled into my pillow, "Go away!"

He didn't respond, and just walked out of the room.

That was so humiliating!!!!!

I sighed and got out of bed, snapping on my bra and pulling a button-up collar shirt that was blue and white striped over it and some jeans. I brushed my hair and then put in some diamond earrings with a matching necklace. I finished off my outfit by applying some makeup to my face before heading downstairs to face my mother and Han. I walked into the kitchen and Han was sitting at the counter, his face over a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice beside it. My mother on the other hand was running around, a beige coat and a briefcase in one hand, and her other was frantically moving around, straightening out the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"LEIA! You're up! Good! I have to go to a conference in Naboo. I won't be back for a couple of days. Your father should come home in 2 days and some girl from your school…I forget her name…she called me and wanted to drop off something that you apparently left on the field the other day. She has to work, but she said she'll come over at 11 or something when she gets out. I have to go right now. I'm late for my flight. Han's car is here, so you can take his to go places, Be good! Bye!" She waved goodbye and then ran out of the door.

"I wonder who's coming over to drop something off." I said, walking towards the refrigerator and opening it up, revealing the carton of orange juice I had been looking for.

"I dunno." Han simply replied.

We sat in silence at breakfast for about 5 minutes, when Han finally broke the silence after standing up and throwing the rest of his cereal down the drain. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, leaning up against the counter and crossing his arms. The sun coming from the window was illuminating his brown hair, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. I gazed dreamily at him. What do I want to do today? I want to take a walk on the beach and laugh and share stories and make-out. Instead, I said, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"We could….rent a movie?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied, throwing the rest of my orange juice away and the half-eaten sausage and eggs.

Till 10 at night, we sat awkwardly on the couch, Han at one end, and myself at the other.

"So…." Han said after the billionth movie ended and we had been sitting in silence for over 10 minutes.

"Can't we just talk normally???" I asked sternly, standing up and facing him. "Just because what Winter said at the banquet doesn't mean that it's true!!!! Can't we just talk like we did before?? Can't we just be friends??" I screamed at him.

Han gave me a smug smile and then stood up and faced me. He was dressed in a red shirt that had a guitar on it, and he was wearing jeans. "Are you sure you just want to be friends?" He asked me, placing his hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

"What?" I asked, and he reached his hand up my shirt and grabbed my bra strap, unhooking it. "Oh…." I grinned and he pulled me onto the couch, straddling me with his legs as he unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my bare stomach and my black lacy bra I had underneath it. I pulled off his shirt and casually threw it onto the ground, and then started to unzip his pants. He pulled my shirt and bra off and onto the floor, and pretty soon the rest of our clothes followed. We started to heavily make-out, and he shoved me up against the pillow, my breasts digging into his chest. I moaned as he slowly entered me. I laid under him in pure bliss, one of my legs on his shoulder, and the other on the couch. He started to kiss my leg, and I rubbed his chest. Just then, the door opened and I realized that I had left it unlocked. Oh please don't be my mother!

Han pulled away from me, and we both looked at who was standing at the door.

Oh no.

This is worse then my mother.

It was Latrina.

"Oooo." She grinned. "Look at what I caught Han and Leia doing! I didn't think that if I came over to drop off Leia's pom-poms that I would catch them in the act!" She took out her cell phone. "Say cheese!" She grinned and I looked wide-eyed at Latrina.

"NO!" I screamed, and stood up, but Han stood up and pulled me towards him in an embrace.

She took the picture. "Doesn't this picture just say 'front page of the school newspaper' to you?" WHAT??? "Me too!" she grinned and then walked towards the door. "Oh, and here are your pom-poms. See you at school on Monday losers." She waved goodbye and then walked away.

My life is ruined!


	12. School Day

6:00 PM, Sunday.

I locked myself in my room for the whole day.

I don't really know why.

Oh yeah, that's right. Because stupid Latrina caught me and Han having SEX last night! I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Why did I even let him take me that far? Why didn't you stop him??

Oh yeah, that's right.

BECAUSE YOUR IN LOVE WITH THE BOY, ORGANA!!!!!

But there _has _to be someway that we can stop Latrina from putting that picture in the newspaper.

Sure, it was only the school newspaper, but it might as well be the global newspaper. My stomach growled loudly and I looked down at it, shushing it as best I could. Man, I'm starving. Maybe I should order some pizza. No, wait, then Han will have to come up to give it to me.

Never mind.

You would think that Han and I would be dating right, I mean, we've made-out a couple of times, and I mean, come on, we had sex last night, you would think that we would be dating, but we aren't. He probably just thinks of me as some one-night stand woman.

Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"No." I replied, yet Han kept going.

"Leia, open up this door right now young lady." He said in a strict tone.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll invite Latrina over." He said.

I gasped. "YOU WOULD'T!"

"I would." I could almost hear him smirk.

I sighed and walked over to open up the door.

"What?" I sighed again, and he pushed past me, setting down a tray on my desk.

"You haven't eaten all day. I thought that you might like something to eat." He said, and I looked down at the food.

There was a bowl of steaming hot soup and a roll on the side. He had poured an ice cold cup of water for me too, and he had even put a small daisy in a vase at the other corner of the tray. "Aw, Thank you, Han." I smiled, and then my face fell. "But what about that picture. Han, she's going to put it in the newspaper!!!"

"I know. I know. We just have to get it back."

"How? It's on her _phone_. There's no way in god that we're going to get it back. She walks around with it in her pocket almost 24/7!!! No way."

"There has to be a way!!!"

"There can't!" I protested.

"You mean, you _want_ the picture to be printed???" He stood up.

"NO!!!" I screamed. "I just don't think that we can get it from her!!"

"You don't care that we're going to be humiliated!!"

"YES I DO! And why would you be humiliated??? I thought that you _liked_ me!!!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Um, hello…WE JUST HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!!!"

"Forget it." He spat, and then turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

"Damn you, Han Solo."

Why did I have to love a jerk?

_The next day in school…_

Everyone was reading the newspaper.

_Everyone_.

I was so humiliated.

I didn't talk to anyone the whole day, especially Winter and Han. Especially Han.

Well, no actually, I talked to Lando, because he felt sorry for me.

He's a really good friend, even though I barely ever talk to him.

"I'm still really sorry, Leia." Lando said as we made our way down the hallway towards Math class. People would snicker at me along the way, and I just wanted to die.

"Just don't worry about it Lando. It's my fault anyways."

"No it's not." Lando smiled at me, and we stopped at my locker. He changed the subject to a much lighter tone. "So you ready for the big football game tonight? It's our last."

"I know, and I guess I'm ready. What about your 'superstar'?" I rolled my eyes.

Han.

I couldn't say his name.

"Oh, Han? He's doing really badly. I don't know what's wrong with him, lately. Maybe it's because of that article in the school newspaper."

"Probably." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Wait, did something else happen between you two?"

I didn't say anything. Should I tell him about our fight?

"Wait, Leia." He said, grasping my shoulder. "Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? NO!" I practically screamed, shoving his hand off of my shoulder. "ARE YOU CRAZY???"

"Then what happened?"

"We got into a fight about that picture."

"Oh. Was it really bad?"

"Yeah…." I nodded my head.

"Well you guys better figure it out, or Han's going to suffer through this game living with the fact that whatever he did broke not only your heart, but his heart in two."


	13. The Final Home Game

Where is that boy?

I looked around the corner and didn't recognize any of the people there.

"LEIA!" I heard someone scream, and I turned around, and then groaned before turning back around and power walking the other way.

Winter.

I wanted to punch her, I really did.

Since she said that, Han and I did….it….and then Latrina snapped that photo of us and put it in the newspaper.

"LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed louder, grabbing onto my shoulder and pulling me backwards.

"WHAT??" I screamed.

"You haven't talked to me all day."

"Hm, I wonder WHY!" I screamed, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"What? Oh, because of what I said in the banquet?"

"YES! BECAUSE SINCE YOU SAID THAT, THEN HAN AND I DID IT, AND LATRINA TOOK THAT PICTURE OF US AND PUT IT IN THE NEWSPAPER!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"UGH!!!!!!" I moaned loudly and then turned around and walked away.

"Leia? LEIA!!! LEIA LEIA LEIA LEIA LEIA!!!" She wouldn't shut up.

"WINTER!!!" I screamed, and then turned fiercely back around to face her. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, and she clamped her mouth shut. I thanked the lord she stopped talking and then turned back around to continue my search for Han.

Damn boy! Where is he???

Then I turned another corner and spotted him at his locker. Wait, are you sure that that's Han, Leia? I asked myself.

He doesn't even look like himself!!!!

He had on green pants, an orange t-shirt that said 'Do not Disturb' and yellow shoes with black socks. He even still had bed-head. I watched him yawn and I sighed before I started walking towards him.

"Hey." I meekly said, stopping next to him at his locker. A couple of people were smirking at the two of us.

However, Han didn't respond, and he just stared at me.

"Please talk to me." I complained.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because….I need you." I admitted. He's the only one who really cared.

"For what? Just to humiliate yourself more? No thanks Leia." He said, and then turned around and started trudging towards class, his books in his hands.

"Oh god…" I mumbled and I ran towards class, right before the tears started falling down my cheeks.

Girls usually don't have a reason to cry.

But now I did.

I had screwed up, massively with the one person that loved me for who I really was.

_After School…_

I got ready in the locker room with the rest of cheerleading squad.

Winter still tried to talk to me.

Damon asked me out again.

Latrina was being a bitch again.

Lando was still being amazing.

Han still was mad or sad or whatever he was feeling.

I was still….me.

I didn't really know what I was right now.

After tying my sneaker, I grabbed my duffel bag and then went out onto the field, zipping up my jacket.

"You ready?" I heard my coach ask, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said.

"You better be ready." She said, chucking a water bottle at me.

"Thanks." I smiled a small smile and then took a sip from the water bottle. I turned around and surveyed the bleacher seats. They were all full, and yet there were still people coming in at the gates.

It _was_ our last game of the season.

People _should_ be coming.

I looked towards the locker room door and gasped at what I saw. Latrina and Kristo came out as usually, laughing and talking about the newest gossip, but what was next to them, shocked me.

Winter.

I should have known that she was a rotten egg from the start.

Hanging out with Latrina and Kristo???

Wasn't she the first one to hate them?

"Ladies and gentlemen!!!" The announcer boomed, and we got in our positions around the tunnel that the football players came out of. "Welcome to the last home game for your TATOOINE TUSKCATS!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and everyone started to cheer. "And here is your team now!!!! Please put your hands together for the TATOOINE TUSKCATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, and we jumped up and down, cheering and shooting our pom-poms up in the air.

The football players came running out, their helmets on their hips. I watched Luke come out, who smiled at me and Winter. Lando came out, who smacked my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, I mean, it's just a natural reflex. Wedge and Wes came running out, smiling with all their might at us. Then, Han came out. He looked at me with sad eyes and then jogged out onto the field.

My face fell.

Those eyes hurt me.

"LEIA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" I heard the coach scream at me, and I immediately put on a fake smile and jumped up and down in the air, screaming out cheers here and there.

Maybe I'll actually watch the game this time….I thought as I watched the jersey 'SOLO 10' run out onto the field. He got the ball and yelled out a bunch of numbers and letters, and then stood up, backing up and then throwing the ball. It didn't go far though, and it fell down about 20 feet in front of his target, Luke. That wasn't like Han. Luke ran over and smacked him on the back, before Han knelt down and shouted out numbers again, and then stood up, backing up and then throwing the ball to Luke again. Luke caught it this time, and started running to the touchdown line.

GO LUKE GO!!!! I screamed in my mind, but then he got tackled by the Naboo Nightcrawlers. They were 20 feet from the end zone, and they were practically right in front of us.

"GOOOOOOOO TUSKCATS!!!" We screamed, rolling our pom-poms together. Han did the same routine, shouting numbers and then backing up, but this time, he fake threw the ball and then ran towards the end zone, running right past me. He passed it to Lando, and Lando jumped up and caught it, falling into the touchdown zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer cried and the stadium erupted.

"GOOD JOB HAN!!!" I screamed as he walked past me, but he only looked at me.

What did I do???

_4__th__ Quarter…_

The game is tied. 15-15.

We only have 2 minutes left to play, and we really need to win this game.

We continued to cheer, and they continued to play.

I was just about to do my flip in the air, when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I fell down onto the ground and I looked up.

Damon.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?? I'M TRYING TO CHEER HERE!!!" I screamed over the noise.

He pulled me up off of the ground and tightened his grip on my arms. "You go out with me, or else you're going to pay."

"Oh, so now you're threatening me to be your girlfriend??" I threateningly asked.

"What are you doing with this other man??"

"What other man???" I asked.

"Han! I saw you and his picture in the paper! You had sex with another man??!?!"

"DAMON!! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" he tightened his grip on my arms and I glanced at the field. Han was calling out numbers again. He backed up and Damon tightened his grip on my arms. "BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH OTHER MEN!!!" I hollered out in pain, and tears of pure agony fell down my face. I glanced back at Han, and he was staring at me, the ball in his hands. Everyone was screaming at him to throw the ball, but he just continued to stare at me.

"LET HER GO!!!" He screamed, and both me and Damon turned in shock at what Han had just said. "I SAID LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!!! LET HER-" Han started, but he was hardly thrown to ground by one of the Naboo players. Han didn't move.

Oh no.

Paramedics started to run out onto the field over to him, and I turned to face Damon. I kicked him in the groin and started running out to where Han was laying, his leg twitching. "MOVE!" I screamed, and then pushed my way through the people. I bent down next to his body. "Han!!! Are you okay??" I asked, and he moaned and shook his head. "Here." I said, and then took his helmet off, placing it on the ground. "Where does it hurt?" I asked, and he pointed to his arm. I got up and moved to the other side of his body, grabbing his arm and rubbing it before moving it up and down and bending it. He moaned in pain, and then I started rubbing it where it was tense and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said, and then stood up. I followed and he wrapped my body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his ear.

"I should be the one that is sorry, girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I asked, stepping back and staring at him in the eyes.

"If you'll be mine."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I smiled and then kissed him, the whole crowd going 'AWWWW'

We blushed and then walked off of the field, heading back towards the parking lot where my car was parked.

"Good game." I said, and he nodded his head. "Thanks. See you tomorrow at school?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled and he gave me a peck on the lips. "Bye babe."

"Bye." I waved and then got into my car.

Just as I was driving out of the parking lot, I smiled and remembered what I had heard Han's football coach say.

"The football player and the cheerleader. Who would have thought?"

**THE END**

**So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you don't think that it's rushed… Just review please!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	14. Sequel?

**So I was thinking….maybe a sequel to this story, huh? I was sort of thinking that maybe it would be something like this:**

**Leia's mother does not like the fact that Han and Leia are dating, and wants them to split up. Leia produces a fair argument, but loses the battle. Han is mad when he finds out, but then comes up with an evil plan that consists of them having a secret relationship. **

**So what do you think? And if you don't like it…either don't review what you think or you guys can give me your ideas for a sequel.**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
